My Slightly Insane BoyfriendAdopted
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: Setsuna, a short, feminine, and quiet young male, was transferred to a school for troubled young boys. He joins a group of war orphans, to try to change the world…One drunken party at a time. Adopted by Vina Eldest Siren of Fire
1. Chapter 1

My Slightly Insane Boyfriend

**AN:**

**Pancakes: This is going to be my first ever Gundam00 story ever! This is an AU… I am bringing them back in time, to the 2000's, really 2009 but they are here so PHHTTT! ****(Blows raspberry) **

**Marco: the pairings are Setsuna X Allelujah, Neil X Tiaria X Lyle. WHOOT! //.\\ (blushes) Today is the day (****or year****) I (****we****) write a threesome! **

**Pancakes: Now the only reason I am even writing this is because I have lost my precious internet and now I have to write to get my daily dose of smut… Now this is possibly the **_**worst**_** thing you will ever read… ****(cries)**

**Marco: Not that many people will read it anyway. (Rolls eyes)**

**Pancakes: I will most likely make this a Multi-Chap but looking at my record of that, it is not **_**that **_**likely. Well anyway, I will now type the summary!**

* * *

Summary: Setsuna, a short, feminine, and quiet young male, was transferred to a school for troubled young boys. He joins a group of war orphans, to try to change the world…One drunken party at a time.

* * *

Please READ!

**Chapter One- New "School"- Listening to Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, TDG, Simple Plan, Fuel, Metallica, The Beastie Boyz, Pink and others.**

**P.O.V Setsuna**

'Just great' I thought irritably as it began to drizzle as I walked to my latest 'School'.

It was the Veda School of Troubled and Misguided Boys; it was full of arsonists, more or less murders, and a whole horde of irritated orphans, similar to me, from all around the globe. My older brother, Saji Crossroad, goes there. He has been attending ever since his girlfriend, Louis, was a victim in a mass murder in a planed gas explosion. His sister adopted me, but she was shot on the job. So now I have been moved there to live on campus with him.

My name is Setsuna Crossroad. I am Fifteen year old, 5'2 and a half and I was born in Afghanistan, but my mother gave me to soldiers, making they promise to bring me to America. I was then put in an orphanage, surprised I was not killed after she had passed. The foster parents were afraid of me, so I was there for about 4 years until the Crossroads adopted me. As I have said or thought, after Saji's sister was killed, shot once, and he finally snapped. He was moved to the school about a week later after he began to scream at nothing during his classes at his collage. I lived with another tenant of the apartment 'til they moved me to the School for being "depressed."

I walked down the sidewalk and turned into the school. It was about three stories high, made of grayish bricks… it was very medieval. I saw a woman signal me, and I hurried to the door of the school.

"Hello, my name is Marie, I will take you to your dorm, it is free period right now, Tiaria, your roommate, will show you around." She walked very fast, to what seemed to be the dorms. She walked up to an oak door with a _314_ in gold fancy letters decorated resting on it. Knocking on it twice, she smiled at me and walked off. The door unlocked and opened, and a young Asian male walked out. He was lofty and lean, with brown framed glasses above radiant lavender eyes. Dark violet hair in a lengthy bob outlined his porcelain face.

"Hello, name is Tiaria, and I guess you are Setsuna? Come in!" He exclaimed in dull voice.

"Hello…" I mumbled.

The main room was a red living room, dark red couches and chairs, and maple tables on maroon plush carpet. The curtains and walls were a dark crimson with the occasional painting on the wall. All the doors were oak or maple wood and had gold doorknobs.

"Our room is the first on the left, right across is the bathroom, kitchen is the swing door at the end of the hall, next to our room is Neil and Lyle's room, their twins, and the last room is Allelujah and Saji's room. Breakfast is at 7:30-8:10, and then 4 classes, Lunch at 12:30-1:00, 4 more classes, Dinner at 6-9 Lights go out at 10." He said as he walked to each door and knocked, I put my thing on the unoccupied bed. The room was a good size, easily to my stuff without moving anything, most likely because I just brought clothes and bathroom basics, CDs and a few books.

"Setsuna, come here and meet the rest of them!" Tiaria's voice rang out.

I walked out and froze. I saw the twins, who gorgeous, but who was next to them…the god of sex… must be Allelujah… Dark forest green hair covered right side of his face, angular chin, almond shaped gold eye, and he was easily 6 feet tall.

"Setsuna, this is Lyle and Neil, Lyle with light blue eyes, Neil with brown. You know Saji, and this is Allelujah." He introduced me to them, Neil and Lyle walk over to me, and they both stared at me with amusement. Neil walked behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Well, you are very beautiful, aren't you Setsuna?" Neil whispered in my ear. The hair on the back of my neck rose.

'How dare he mock me!' I thought angrily. "Maybe, but I would appreciate if you leave me alone!" I growled as I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder into the wall.

Tiaria and Lyle gasped and rushed over to him. I stalked angrily to Saji's room since he was following me anyway. I walked in, Saji rushed passed me, to show me his bed as I collapsed next to him with a groan.

"Setsuna… Why did you do that? I know you, there was more to that… throw then you not liking him." Saji asked calmly. I did not answer for a while, thinking about the reason. I did not like people touching me… Really 'cause I didn't like people in general.

"I don't… know Saji. I just got angry with him for touching me. I don't want him to touch me…I don't like it Saji." I mumbled into the pillow on his bed. We sat in silence, Saji staring at a picture of Louis, me just staring at Allelujah's bed.

"Yo, Saji… oh sorry I'll come back later…" Allelujah said as he walked in with a smile. As he turned around and before I could stop myself, I asked Saji quietly.

"Saji, do you know if he's single?" I whispered in his ear. His reaction was instantaneous.

"WHA!" He shouted in surprise. Allelujah 'meep!'-ed and tripped into the doorway, Lyle winced as Tiaria and Neil rushed in, holding up Neil.

"… Okay then Saji, no need to tell everyone…" I mumbled to my self.

"You….He…Sing…like…he…can…Date…Both…him…and…" Saji continued mumble until he finally fainted.

Everyone just stared at him until Allelujah spoke up, "What's for lunch?"

I could not stop myself as I burst out laughing. Saji shot up and stared at me in shock, I never laughed, but as I stopped laughing, he walked over and put a hand on my head.

"Are you okay?" Saji mumbled, still in shock over my actions today.

"…Sure…" I hummed to him while staring glazed eyed at Allelujah who was staring at wall in fascination. "Just peachy…"

I want Allelujah…To be my slightly insane boyfriend…

* * *

**Pancakes: Did you like it? PLEASE TELL MEEEE!!!!**

**Marco: Being possessive isn't very attractive… (Staring at Danny who glared at the pizza guy who dared look at Rico.)**

**READ+REVIEW!!!**


	2. Author Note

SOTW/MSIB/WW/etc

I apologize to all my readers! I have been slow, but my only excuse is my old laptop crashed, it was an old piece of crap, it caught a worm the last time my kids got on it and it went to hell after words. My new laptop a mini-notebook or something like that is slow.

WARNING! When you get this laptop buy Windows Home Edition! WARNING

So I am trying! But juggling Essays, my kids, our pets and writing, I am sure you see what is at the bottom of my "to do list".

If any of you would like to adopt my stories, any of them, pm me on one of these sites-

Face Book - BasiliskIshikir

YouTube- 3046718pancakesmix

Gaia- pancakesmix

Yahoo- pancakesmix

Tinier Me- Basilisk

Deviant Art 3046718pancakemix

Fan Fiction- …yeah.

…I think that's it. Well, yeah.


End file.
